ultimatemarvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimates
The Ultimates The Ultimates are a team of superheroes organized by SHIELD as a domestic anti-terrorist and crimefighting unit, primarily created to counteract supranormal threats such as Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants, the Hulk, and alien threats such as the Chitauri. The Ultimates are based in SHIELD headquarters known as the Triskelion, an artificial island compound in New York Harbor. The founding members of the group consisted of Captain America, the Wasp, Giant-Man, and Iron Man under the command of General Nick Fury, head of SHIELD. Thor was invited to join, but turned down his initial invitation. However, when the Ultimates were deployed in the field for the first time to stop a rampaging Hulk, Thor reluctantly joined forces with the team to help defeat the Hulk. The victory was marred, however, when Henry Pym, a.k.a. Giant-Man, attacked his wife Janet Pym a.k.a. the Wasp, leaving her hospitalized. Captain America sought out and beat Giant-Man, who was summarily dismissed from the team. Later, the Ultimates were joined by several new members: former Black Ops soldiers Hawkeye and Black Widow, and former Brotherhood terrorists Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. This expanded team defeated the Chitauri invaders, in part by using the Hulk as a secret weapon against the already-damaged Chitauri fleet. The Hulk ultimately ended the battle by dismembering and eating the remains of the Chitauri leader, Herr Kleiser. However, the news eventually leaked out that the Hulk was SHIELD scientist Bruce Banner, leading to massive public outcry. The protests were exacerbated by the fact that the Ultimates were performing interventions in other countries, leading to an increase in international tensions. Meanwhile, Thor's mental state was called into question by his continued insistence that he was the actual Norse God of Thunder. Banner was tried for the many deaths caused by the Hulk and quickly sentenced to death, however moments before his execution by nuclear bomb, he transformed into the Hulk and escaped. At some point, the Ultimates, along with the X-Men and the Fantastic Four, encountered and defeated the planet-devouring alien menace know as Gah Lak Tus, by weaponizing a Big Bang from another universe. The Ultimates met with their controversial European counterparts, and met with a man who indroduced himself as Thor's brother Gunnar Golmen, who told them that Thor (a.k.a. Thorleif Golmen) was a delusional nurse whose powers derived from high-tech equipment stolen from the European Superhuman Defense Initiative. The European and American teams joined forces to capture Thor and remove his belt and hammer. Meanwhile, Henry Pym, having joined a group of would-be heroes called the Defenders, was trying to buy his way back onto the team by offering his Ultron robots, which could be mass-produced as disposable soldiers. After being rejected, and being publicly humiliated yet again by going giant while naked to prevent a crime, Pym was approached by a traitor from within the Ultimates. This traitor used faked video footage to set up Captain America to look like the traitor, and Cap was taken into custody. Hawkeye was kidnapped and tortured, and his family was killed. The traitor was eventually revealed to be the Black Widow, who had joined forces with a massive international superhuman terrorist group called the Liberators, who now invaded the United States in a takeover attempt. The Liberators' mastermind was Loki, brother of Thor, who had been manipulating events to weaken the Ultimates and make Thor appear insane. After a devastating battle, Loki summoned an army of trolls and monsters, while Thor called upon the armies of Asgard and Valhalla, and Thor defeated Loki in single combat. After the Baxter Building was attacked by the Squadron Supreme, superhumans from a parallel universe who blamed Reed Richards for infecting their Earth with harmful alien life via one of his dimensional probes, the Ultimates, Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, and the X-Men travelled to that universe to retrieve Richards. After conflicts with both the Squadron of that world and an alternate Squadron, it was determined that the infection was not Richards' doing at all, but the result of a conspiracy and double-cross between Nick Fury, the Squadron's Emil Burbank, and Dr. Doom. Fury was sentenced to remain in the Squadron's universe for trial, along with Burbank. The Squadron's Power Princess, Zarda, was in turn assigned to live on the Ultimates' Earth and learn about it. "Doom" turned out to be a robot that the real Doom had sent in his place. The Ultimates quit SHIELD and became a private organization. At some point Valkyrie of the Defenders gained super-powers, a sword, and a winged horse, and became Thor's lover. Thor himself began acting and speaking in a more archaic fashion, as well as using a wider variety of magical weapons. The team was also joined by the Black Panther. Cap stepped down as leader, and Wasp took his place. When the prototype Ultron android, having been inadvertently altered by the Scarlet Witch, went rogue, it released a sex tape of Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man, and fatally shot the Scarlet Witch with a bullet keyed to her DNA. Magneto and the Brotherhood attacked the Ultimates, but Quicksilver sped away with both the Brotherhood and Wanda's corpse. Wolverine arrived and led half the group to the Savage Land to discover what had happened and Magneto's reaction to it. Meanwhile Ultron, now calling him/itself Yellowjacket, sent androids to attack the Wasp who had remained in New York. Meeting up with Savage Land natives Shanna and Ka-Zar, the other Ultimates battled the Brotherhood until Yellowjacket and his android doubles of the Ultimates arrived and attacked Magneto. Black Panther revealed that he was actually Captain America in disguise, and the Ultimates destroyed Yellowjacket and his androids. However, when Hawkeye attcked Magneto with a crossbow, Quicksilver got in the way and was shot. Magneto was left vowing vengance on the world. Wasp returned Giant-Man to the team and rebuked Cap for failing to be where he was assigned. Meanwhile Dr. Doom was shown to be the mastermind responsible for Ultron/Yellowjacket and for the death of the Scarlet Witch. Magneto carried out his threat by creating a polar shift resulting in massive disruptions to the Earth's environment, including a tidal wave that wiped out half the population of New York City. Thor fought Hela, goddess of death, for the life of Valkyrie. During the same battle, Captain America also returned to life. Wasp was devoured by Blob of the Mutant Brotherhood, and Giant-Man bit Blob's head off in retaliation. G.M. took Jan's body back to the Triskelion and told Iron Man to open something called the "Jocasta Project", insisting that he could "still save her", then sacrificed himself to take out a small army of bomb-toting Multiple Men. Zarda, Dr. Doom, and Reed Richards went back to the Squadron's universe to retrieve Fury. Magneto, assaulted by the remaining heroes, had his hand cut off by Valkyrie, then forced Iron Man and Cyclops to destroy Wolverine, who remained alive long enough to wound Magneto. Magneto then finished killing Wolverine by tearing the Adamantium from his body and vaporizing the remains. Then Nick Fury arrived. Jean Grey linked Fury's memories to Magneto, revealing the true origin of "mutants"-- that they were created in a lab as super-soldiers. Shocked at the revelation, Magneto reversed the polar shift and begged forgiveness from Charles Xavier. But Xavier was dead, killed by Magneto's own hands, and Cyclops blasted Magneto's head off. In Wundagore, Quicksilver admits to assassinating Cyclops with the bullet that his sister was shot with. Standing beside Sabertooth, Mystique, and a shadowy female figure who he credits with causing Magneto's breakdown and rampage of vengance, Quicksilver states that Magneto had "grown soft" and that despite his death his dream lives on. Recently some of the Ultimates have reunited and joined forces with the black-ops team called the Avengers against the threat of Reed Richards' Children of Tomorrow, utopian posthumans developed inside the timeless environment of The Dome. The Children easily defeated and destroyed Asgard and all its gods, leaving only Thor alive but depowered. He later takes up Stark's recreations of his hammer and belt. Even the vast armies of SEAR (South East Asian Republic) superhumans, the Eternals and Celestials, were helpless against this threat. The Children eventually destroy Washington DC, throwing the U.S. into chaos. Eventually Tony Stark turned the Children of Tomorrow against Richards, causing them to reject him and his plans of conquest. Richards is captured by Susan Storm. Later Thor's son Modi along with the true Mjolnir hammer, escape from the Room Without Doors where Thor had placed him for safety. He uses Asgard's gold and HYDRA to take advantage of the unrest in the crumbling United States to start a civil war.